


Denial is the best thing

by TriggerHappyB



Series: SouMako Drabbles [3]
Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: College! AU, Internal Struggle, M/M, student! Sousuke, teacher! Makoto, teacher! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriggerHappyB/pseuds/TriggerHappyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto tries dealing with what Sousuke said to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial is the best thing

**Author's Note:**

> It's a continuation of "The Butt Distraction". Another little drabble I wrote and finished in class.

Makoto blushed watching his student stride out the classroom like he hadn't just complimented his ass. He tried stuttering out a response but he couldn't form any words. What could he say to that?! Thank you? That was his student. He should be scolding him. But…But…Makoto could. The brunette shook his head trying to get rid of the red staining his cheeks.

 

Makoto fell back into his chair staring at the mess on the desk that he had to clean up. He had to get a hold of himself. It was a student just saying things. It wasn't like some of his students didn't blush or hadn't approached him before. And he politely declined each time. He had his boundaries. So why was it that Yamazaki Sousuke said one little phrase to him and he was a blushing fool?? He was not going to let this affect him or his job. Makoto smirked to himself gathering his stuff and putting it in his briefcase. It was college…he was surrounded by constantly horny boys.

~~

Wednesday rolled around and Makoto completely forgot about what happened on Monday. In fact he bounced into class as happy and bright as ever.

“Good morning class. I hope you’re ready for the quiz today.” Makoto smiled pulling out a stack of papers. Hearing a collective groan from his students. He shivered lightly feeling the burn of teal eyes staring at him. Why was he hyper aware of that now? Makoto shook it off and handed out the papers.   


“You have until the end of the period to finish. If you finish early hand it in to me and please leave quietly. Please no cheating or using your phones or computers.” Of course he did the puppy dog look. It’s worked so far. None of his students ever cheated. “You may begin and good luck.” He sat down and pulled out some papers he had to grade.

 

Every so often Makoto would look up every so often to see how the students were doing. On more than one occasion he found his eyes wandering to his dark haired student in the front row. From a standpoint he was rather attractive. He was tall, only a few inches taller than Makoto which was rare. Broad shoulders and well defined arms (from what he saw). Definitely from the years of swimming. Makoto didn’t realize he was staring until Sousuke looked up from his test and smirked at him.

Makoto flushed lightly and looked down. He hadn't meant to be caught star…admiring. Nope he was not gonna let this go anywhere.


End file.
